farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-06-18
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – June 18th Transcript = Hey Farmers, and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we have been very busy with all of the new updates and releases, so this week’s podcast is going to be a little shorter than usual. I am going to give you guys a quick re-cap of our latest releases and of course, you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the future. So this week proved to be another very exciting week for FarmVille, with tons of new highly requested features and Limited Edition items being released. Much to the excitement of many of our higher level players, On Tuesday we raised the level cap. Levels 70 through 90 were released, along with new high level crops, items and gifts. All of the new crops are level 50 and above and some require previous crops to be mastered before they can be unlocked. Now, if you have some high level friends, make sure to ask them for some of the great new high level gifts like the Dutch Rabbit and the Mangrove Tree. More Limited Edition Island themed items were also released, which will allow any players who are getting into this theme to further decorate your farms. Yesterday’s release of Island items was the last installment of this particular theme, so if you are interested in turning your farm into a tiki paradise, make sure to pick up these Limited Edition items before they disappear from the market. Now, one of the most exciting releases this week was the addition of rotatable buildings! Most buildings in FarmVille can now be rotated, which will allow you to decorate your farm with ease. Currently, there are some buildings that are not yet able to be rotated, but please know that we will be adding the rotation functionality to most of these items in the near future. If you would like a detailed list of what items cannot be rotated as of yet, please visit the official FarmVille Forums and check out our “updates and announcements” section for more information. And to celebrate this long awaited and highly requested update, we have also re-released some of your favorite old Limited Edition buildings for a short time. If you missed out on some of our French Chateau items or maybe you have been dying to pick up the Adobe house… well, now is your chance. These re-released buildings will be in the Market for another 7 days. On Wednesday, we also made some minor tweaks to the Tuscan Wedding feature that I am sure most of you will enjoy. In addition to extending the Tuscan Wedding event until June 29th, now, whenever you send any Tuscan Wedding gifts to your friends they will receive more. Instead of only sending one item per Tuscan Wedding Gift, your friends will automatically receive 2. We have also discounted the favor cost of the cake, sheep, Pig Art, Apollo Butterfly, fountain and Tower so obtaining these items should be significantly easier for everyone. And as most of our users may know, yesterday marked FarmVille’s 1 year Anniversary! As a thank you to all of our dedicated farmers for your continuous support, a special gift was given to all of our players that can be found in your Gift Box the next time you log in. We also released the first installment of the Limited Edition Japanese theme last night, along with 7 new flags and the new Cupcake crop! The cupcake crop is a limited edition crop that is required for the new 1st anniversary co-op mission that also made an appearance with last night’s release. For anyone who may be interested, the cupcake crop is an 8 hour crop, costs 25 coins to plant, yields 60 coins when harvested and is one of the few Limited Edition crops that can be mastered. And lastly, the wheat crop has been changed, as I mentioned a few weeks ago. The wheat crop is now a 12 hour crop, costs 13 coins to plant, gives 1 experience point and yields 61 coins when harvested. This change was made because the wheat crop will be a key component in the new Crafting Cottages feature and we did not want users having to use a multi-day crop for their first recipes. And as with all of our big updates, we want to hear your feedback. If you have an opinion you would like to share or an idea for how you think we can improve farmville, please make sure to visit our official FarmVille forums or talk to us on Twitter at www.twitter.com/zfarmville. Alright! On that note, it’s time for you guys to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. So our new Japanese Garden theme will be continuing through next week, so expect to see even more Limited Edition Japanse items in the near future. This theme will also be bringing with it a new buildable Japanese Barn. The Japanese Barn will be a limited edition storage building. We also have a new feature being released soon that our baby animal lovers will enjoy. Soon, you will be able to get piglets from your friends by rescuing an expecting lost pig. And lastly, an all new Mystery Box will be coming next week that will have one of your favorite feathered friends from a looooong time ago in it. Alright folks, that’s it from me this week. I will be back next Friday to give you all of the latest news and information from around the farm. Again, my name is Lexilicious and I would like to thank everyone for listening. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts